When guests are seated or located in a busy restaurant, or other place where personal service is need, it can often be difficult to request service, and customers may frequently have to wait for prolonged periods of time, for example to order additional items or request the check/bill.
However, such systems often rely on installation of hardware in the restaurant or service location, and therefore can be complex and costly to install for the restaurant or service operator.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for requesting service from a service person and/or attendant.